String of Fate
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Kuroko could see the string of fate. He could see everybody's except for his. Kagami could also see the string of fate, but he was different. He can see everybody's AND his. The Generation of Miracles are in the same school. [Rating may change]
1. Prologue

Prologue

He always had the knack to tell who everyone's fated partner was, but he could never see his. He didn't like exposing himself to reality so he just stayed in the shadows and staid clear. He also didn't want anyone to figure out about his ability. He knew, if everyone knew, that his calm life will never be peaceful. It would be noisy like buzzing bees. He never wanted to expose his presence. _Never._

* * *

It was the first day in Seirin High. His basketball team decided to support him and go to the same school as him. They don't know about his ability. They just believe that Kuroko is fragile. When in fact...he isn't. He just doesn't like to express himself and he wants to be in peace.

* * *

Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles piled into one room. It was like some body guard formation. Aomine and Kise stood in front. Akashi and Murasakibara to the sides and Midorima behind him. Everyone in the classroom was wondering what was happening. When the teacher called their names one by one until Kuroko was left standing there. Everyone gasped. Especially a long pink haired girl. She would never believe that the tall guys would try to protect such a small and cute one. "It's so sweet," she thought.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise waved his up in the air. Sit here!" Kise was pointing to the seat to the left of him. For some reason, the tables were grouped in threes. Aomine sat to his left, looking bored. As Kuroko took his seat, he saw it again. He saw the string connecting the other two together, but he just kept quiet. He looked around the room to find his other teammates. Akashi sat in a table group of two. Next to him was a small brunette who seriously looked like he was scared of Akashi. Kuroko smirked. "He has the right to be," he thought. Both of their hands were out of the way so he couldn't see anything, but once Akashi move his right hand to cup his chin and lean on it, he saw it yet again. A red string connecting him to the other person. He then found Murasakibara and Midorima together. There was no string. Well there was, but it was blue. Murasakibara was playing with it since morning.

Kuroko finally turned to face the front and sighed. Sometimes, he just hated how he could figure out who is meant to be with each other, but he could never figure out who he would be with. And then the door _flew _open and the teacher let out a shocked expression.

* * *

"Gosh, you scared me." the teacher said.

In front stood a tall red head, sweat pouring down. It was obvious that he was running. "Sorry I'm late," the stranger said.

* * *

Kagami

"I'm Kagami Taiga," I finally said after catching my breath.

"It's okay, since it's the first day, but you better not be late tomorrow," the teacher said. "Go sit in front of Kuroko. Kuroko please raise your hand." The so called guy named Kuroko slowly raised his hand. His face was expressionless. His eyes seem distant, yet it seemed...perfect. His light blue hair was a shade I have always liked and it matched his eyes. I smiled and walked over and sat in front. I turned around. "Hello Kuro-!"

"Kurokocchi, are you going to play basketball or not?" the blonde next to him cut in.

"I don't know...I might join the basketball team." Kuroko said. "For goodness sake, if all five of us joined then our team would be unstoppable _yet again_." Kuroko sarcastically continued. Kuroko then turned to me and finally noticed me watching. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, with a small smile on his face.

The blonde gasped. I don't know why.

"You play basketball too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do!" the blonde answer. "Aomine," pointing to the person on his right, "Me, Kise. and Kuroko. And Akashi and Murasakibara and Midorima..." The blonde went on and on. Kuroko seemed bored, so he layed his head on his crossed arms that were on the table, exposing his right hand.

_And then I saw it._ There was a string tied to his right picky and lead to somewhere. I searched. Until I realized...it was the red string of fate, that led to...me. I heart beat grew rapid. I couldn't believe it... After so many years of seeing everyone's fated partner. I've finally found mine. For some reason, I am different than the others who can see the red string of fate. _I can see who **my** fated person is. The others cannot._

I quickly turned to the front and tried to calm my rapid heart beat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagami

For the rest of the day. I was ignored. Even though I sat right in front of him he would never reply to me whenever I tried to talk to him. It was like I had no presence. He just sort of stared into space thinking of who knows what. The people next to him, Aomine and Kise were teasing each other. It's like they know that they're connected, but in reality, they aren't.

I don't get it. Even though I see the red string perfectly I can never get a peep out of Kuroko. He is supposed to have the power to see red strings, but why can't he see mine...Unless...he is one of those who can only see others. There are some people who have that power, but once they find out who they are linked to and finally see the red string, their power vanishes completely. My power is a bit different. I can see everyone's including mine.

* * *

By the time I actually got a chance to talk to him, it was during lunch. He was on the roof, surrounding by six other people. Everyone else was smiling and teasing each other. Aomine seemed to love teasing Kise. And the red-head seemed to love teasing a small, weak-looking and shy person next to him. He was a brunette. Yes. I did see it. I opened the door to the roof to see the group. Everyone was laughing. Including Kuroko. Well, he was more like smiling, but he staid quiet. "Kuroko~" I said unconsciously. He looked up at me. A straw was between his lips. _Probably the vanilla milkshake that they sell in the cafeteria._ When he saw me, he just waved slightly. Aomine and Kise seemed to have noticed me and stood up, dragging me towards the group.

The other red-head stopped teasing the brunette. And the brunette sighed from relief. He sure was tense before. "Who's this?" He looked up at me and I saw his eyes. No longer the brunette was so intense. His heterochromatic eyes were very intimidating. One red and the other a goldish shade. Kise shoved me to the ground next to Kuroko, "This is Kagami~ Remember? He's in our class~" Kise said. A pair of scissors flew towards my face and I barely, just barely, caught it. Sweat was pouring down my face when I caught it, but it cut my hand slightly. "Good, I was testing your reflects," the red head said. Kuroko shifted closer to the other red-head and whispered in his ear. "Well, if you want another milkshake, you don't have to whisper you know~" Akashi smiled at Kuroko and ruffled his hair. He then stood up and Kuroko crawled back to his spot.

"Eat this Kuro-chin~" The tall purple-haired guy handed Kuroko a back of vanilla sweets. Kuroko eagerly took it and when he was eating he looked like a cute little animal that loved the food it was given.

"Aren't you going to get a stomach-ache?" I asked and everyone just stopped what they were doing. Even the brunette, who seemed to be pretty close with Kuroko.

They all burst in laughter. Except for Kuroko who seemed to be in dreamland.

"Silly, Kagamicchi," Kise shouted while punching my arm. It was a while before everyone calmed down. "Kuroko never gets a stomach-ache from vanilla..._anything_." Kise said. And then Aomine continued, "It started in middle school, I don't know why really." Then a green-haired with glasses spoke, "It is most likely that Akashi started it."

"Who? You mean the guy that just left?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's him. Back in middle school, Akashi was _super_ protective of Kuroko. Actually he still is. He doesn't like it when anybody besides us goes near Kuroko." _Maybe that's why Kuroko never really spoke to me during class. For some reason, I felt like someone was glaring daggers at me. That was probably Akashi..._

* * *

Kuroko

"Tetsuya. Here's your milkshake," Akashi said handing the milkshake to me. I eagerly took it and started drinking from it. For some reason, I wanted a lot of the vanilla milkshake. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling. During class, Kagami tried to talk to me many times and I completely ignored him because I didn't want Akashi to hurt him. I don't know why, but I didn't want Kagami to get hurt. Now that Akashi has gotten the chance to test him, I guess Akashi is okay with Kagami...for now. I wonder how long he is going to trust Kagami. The last time Akashi trusted someone outside of our circle, I was severely injured and had to stay in the hospital for months. That guy disappeared. Akashi believes that he was the one who was supposed to be protecting me at that time...Even though in fact, I ditched him and went alone. Sometimes, I just hate when Akashi is just too overprotective. I hope my fated partner is protective, but not _too _overprotective like Akashi. I sighed. I wish I had the power to see my red string, but I don't. The only way I can identify my fated partner is once everyone in my group of friends finds theirs. I don't know why it is that specifically, but that was what my mom told me long ago. I was very close with five other people, the same five as now, when I was little and that's when everything changed.


End file.
